


Lev & Yaku

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bickering, Dirty Talk, I Tried, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mentions of past!AkaYaku, Pheromones, Smut, i guess, some kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lev & Yaku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystfairy1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/gifts).



> Well this one is for you, Amethystfairy1. Thank you for your idea, it was really funny to write so I hope you'll like it! (Plus it made writing a lot easier since I had ever written LevYaku before.)

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

 

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.  
“It is night. You may go.”

 

Yaku was sulking. This whole Mating Night thing was pure bullshit. He might be an Omega, but he was perfectly fine by himself. He absolutely didn’t want to mate – well, his heats were a bit lonely, but it didn’t mean he _needed_ an Alpha. He didn’t _need_ anyone. He entered the forest with the others, catching sight of Iwaizumi climbing up a tree – the naked one. Ah, well, Iwaizumi was going on his heat so it only made sense that he would stay close to Alphas and yet far away enough that they couldn’t get him that easily. He watched the buff Omega disappear, an idea forming in his mind.

He searched for a while for the perfect tree, and finally found it – _hurry up_ , he pressed himself, the night was close to falling and he needed to be up there before Alphas arrived. Swiftly, he climbed the tall pine, going higher and higher, stopping only when he felt the branches were barely strong enough to support him. No Alpha would bother him there – if they even managed to catch a whiff of his scent, of course. They would all be too heavy to climb up there. _Well_ , there was this Hinata kid, Nishinoya, and Kenma. But Hinata wasn’t strong enough to force him down and he wouldn’t have the brains to coax him down. The same went for Nishinoya. Kenma… Kenma was too lazy to bother himself with him. He was safe.

Okay _maybe_ he did feel a little bad for the Alpha who would find himself alone and search for him, but they could do with that, couldn’t they? This Alpha would just need to go to the village on the other side of the mountains – Nekoma, if he remembered the name correctly. Yeah, they could just do that and leave him alone. He held the tree tighter – he was kind of really high, better not fall from here – and watched as the sun set down, turning the sky crimson and orange and yellow, an orgy of colours he wished he could paint on his retina.

The night fell, and then – silence.

 

Lev was confident he would find a good Omega and satisfy them more than what they imagined. If he wasn’t as broad as other Alphas like Bokuto or Daichi, he was taller, and he knew his long, lean legs made jealous. So when Keishin gave them the signal, he sprinted through the forest and nearly missed the scent. It was weak, as if concealed or far away, or maybe both? He only knew one thing: he wanted the Omega with this smell. He wanted him really, really badly. He sniffed the air, trying to guide his steps to it and finally closing his eyes and relying on his scent only to find his Omega. His head shot up when he stopped at the roots of an immense pine tree. The Omega was there. And the Omega had smelled him as well.

“I know you’re here, come down or I’ll come to you!” he said, sure as he was the Omega would jump down and spring in his arms. “I’m your Alpha.”  
“You haven’t catch me yet so technically you’re not my Alpha”, a voice answered from somewhere far above him.

He knew this voice: it was Yaku. He licked his lips at the thought, Yaku was a beautiful Omega, definitely worthy of being his mate.

“Well then I’m coming for you”, he said, reaching for the branches and climbing up the tree.

He realized he couldn’t once he felt the branches creaking under his weight, and Yaku still far above him. He could smell him better now, an enticing, forbidden scent that was already driving him mad. He _needed_ this Omega. He needed _Yaku_.

 

Yaku almost choked on the smell – the strong scent of lust and desire of an Alpha, and the powerful will to _possess_ him and God why were Alphas so possessive? Things were so much more simple with Omegas, even sex was easier – maybe not really fulfilling, but easier. But unlike Akaashi, he wasn’t starved for the touch of an Alpha. He could deal without it. He laughed when he heard Lev realizing he couldn’t get to him, the Alpha yelling at him to come down – he even got fired up and scream a “come down and fight like a man” which made Yaku laugh even more. Lev was definitely the archetype of what he didn’t want as a mate. He was loud and too confident, always bragging about something usually ridiculous and no, he really, really didn’t want him as a mate. No matter what his body said.

Actually, having the scent of an Alpha turn him on so much was just embarrassing. He knew his scent was only getting more powerful and more enticing, though he wasn’t on a heat, and that there were little chances Lev would grow tired and give up. He knew it because the Alpha had tried to get him down, futilely attempting to shake the tree and failing, and trying to climb once more. He had that to him: he was determined.

“Can’t you just admit your defeat and give up?” he said to the Alpha.  
“I know there’s a way to get you down”, Lev retorted. “And I’m going to find it!”  
“Well you could always Alpha me in coming down”, Yaku blurted out before realizing that _crap_ , he had given the solution to Lev.  
“But that’s cheating!” the Alpha retorted, and Yaku snorted.  
“Well I never said I was going to play loyally”, he said. “Why don’t you understand the fact that I don’t want to mate?”  
“Because your scent is begging me to come and swipe you off your feet and to make you dizzy with love!” Lev yelled, and Yaku could feel the edge in his voice – he wasn’t lying, he really wanted him.  
“That’s just the pheromones talking”, Yaku said. “I don’t want to mate. I don’t want to have an Alpha on my back. Go away!”  
“You don’t really want me to get away, I know it!”

Yaku sighed. It was no use trying to reason a horny Alpha, and it was no use trying to reason Lev, so trying to reason a horny Lev was doomed to fail. He felt his grip slip and clenched his teeth – the proximity of a free, willing Alpha had made him react more than he’d want to and his palms were clammy from clenching on the bark of the tree. There was also the slick that was now dribbling down his thighs and damping his clothes and he knew that would drive any Alpha mad. So an over-excited Lev? He looked up at the sky: it was gradually getting clearer and if he hadn’t been so horny and in such a dangerous position, he would probably had fallen asleep. Soon, the morning would come and he would have made it out without being mated. It would be a first.

He could hear Lev grumbling to himself as he paced around the foot of the tree – he had explored all options and he could see the morning drawing near, driving him into a wall.

“Yaku”, he finally said, “I didn’t want things to go that far but you leave me no choice. I’m going to use pheromones to lure you down.”

Yaku shivered and steeled himself – his pupils blew wide. _Go down. Go and see the Alpha. Mate him. Bond him. Make him **yours**._ He climbed down as fast as possible, guided by Lev’s scent, almost falling at least three times – he needed to go to his Alpha. Finally, he reached the ground and Lev extended a hand, effectively catching him and releasing his grip on his senses.

“Got you”, he murmured with a smile.

Yaku’s breath hitched, his eyes widening. He had been fooled. Gulping, he nodded.

“I admit my defeat.” His hands reached and grabbed Lev’s shirt. “Now you better hurry up and take me to a nest because I’m _dripping wet_ for you and I won’t stand it any longer.”

He could see Lev’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he gulped nervously, not daring to cross his small Omega. His grip was firm around his wrist as he led him through the forest which was getting clearer and clearer as the dawn approached. Nests were cocoon-like structures made of branches and filled with wool, feathers and leaves, with one or two blankets and a lighting dispositive which they wouldn’t need – ladybugs in a cage of branches. They climbed in and he pulled Lev to him, crashing their lips together – and Lev was soft, softer than he expected him to be. Those big green eyes were staring right at him, dazzled.

“What the hell are you waiting for?” Yaku growled. “I’ve come down so _move_ ”, he added, already taking off his clothes.

But now Lev seemed nervous in the dim light of the morning.

“Take. Off. Your. Clothes.” The Omega seethed between his teeth, and Lev finally obeyed, revealing his lean body.

Yaku kissed him once more and finally realized how clumsy Lev’s kisses were.

“Don’t fucking tell me you harassed me like that but that you don’t have any experience? That’s the topping cherry!”

Lev looked at him in wonder, cocking his head.

“I’m the topping cherry?”

It took everything Yaku had not to face-palm.

“I can’t believe it”, he muttered. “Couldn’t you say it earlier?”  
“Shouldn’t it be obvious?!” the Alpha cried out.

Yaku turned beet red and didn’t answer, averting his eyes. Well, Omegas weren’t supposed to be experienced either but _he was_. Slowly, he laid down in the nest and grabbed his thighs, pulling them up and apart. This was definitely not how he imagined his night going. Luckily, Lev took the hint and gently pushed his fingers in, sliding easily with how slicked and relaxed he was. Yaku sighed once more.

“There’s no need for that with how horny I am, Lev”, he said. “Just get on with it.”

Lev’s face fell.

“I just don’t want to mess up something so important. It… it doesn’t seem right, you presenting yourself like this.”

Well he was right. This was not like him. He sat up and straddled Lev’s long thighs, lips brushing against his.

“You’re right, it’s not like me.”

He guided the Alpha with a gentle touch, lowering his hips on him and throwing back his head. He could feel Lev’s hands tightening on his hips and feel him shudder – under him, against him, _in_ him – and it felt good. It was nothing like having an Omega. He trembled even more when Lev started kissing his shoulders and collarbones, nuzzling his scent-glands and making him moan.

“Take me”, he murmured as Lev started moving, sliding his hand under his thigh. “Make me yours.”

The Alpha was growing confident, thrusting deeper now and suddenly he hit this one marvellous spot and Yaku cried out, back arching in pleasure.

“More”, he said, leaning against Lev’s forearms and letting the Alpha take control, rocking them back and forth – and Yaku knew that were they in bed, Lev would have been nailing him to it.

It felt good, having the Alpha buried to the hilt inside of him – it felt like home. He accompanied his movements, craning his neck and showing his throat.

“Bite me”, he told the Alpha, and Lev did it, biting into his flesh hard enough to draw blood and sending him over the edge so suddenly he didn’t have time to hold back his voice. He managed to rise enough to bit back Lev just as he orgasmed, swelling inside of him until his knot locked them together.

Yaku wiped his sweat-damped forehead and leaned against Lev, breathing against his mouth.

“Are you still angry at me?” the young Alpha asked, and Yaku smiled.  
“No, I’m not. I never needed an Alpha”, - Lev tensed under him – “but I needed you.”

Lev kissed him eagerly, fingers ghosting over their bond marks, and Yaku shivered. Nature knew what she was doing when she gave Lev to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com! You can suggest some pairings if you want to, so far I have still three more to go (+ the end text).


End file.
